Open Your Eyes
by Quicksilver
Summary: Story Two of Seven in the Glimpses of a Fallen Star Cycle. Now it's Tasuki's turn. Tas remembers his discovery of Nuriko's gender, reflects on his relationship with Nuriko, and denies Nuriko's death.


Quicksilver's Quill Offers  
Open Your Eyes  
mbsilvana@yahoo.com  
standard disclaimers  
  
Nuriko no baka yarou! Open your eyes! I know you too well- this joke of yours isn't funny. You're making Miaka cry, and you don't want Miaka to cry, do you?  
  
You're one of the good guys! You're not suppose to die! Only the bad guys die, right? So open your eyes and let Mitsukake heal you. If you keep lying there, people will actually begin to believe you're really dead.  
  
Nuriko, this isn't funny! Damn you! Miaka's crying and Chichiri took his mask off. I know you don't like things being this serious. You can fix it. All you have to do is open your eyes and sit up.  
  
What about Chiriko? He's too young. His eyes are lingering on your blood, and that's not fair. He seems hypnotized by your pale face. If you open your eyes now, they'll seem like pits of shadows against the snow. Rather frightening, but we'll forgive you.  
  
Right now, I'd give anything to look into those purple orbs of yours. Your eyes are always sparkling, whether it was humor or rage, they always show what you're feeling. I noticed. I'm a little more observant then I let on- but I bet you know that. You're the most observant one of all of us, I think.  
  
I remember the first time I saw you. I had taken Miaka away from the bastard Eiken and was holding her over my shoulder, threatening him. You were standing there, glaring at me with impotent fury. I remember thinking you were the prettiest girl I'd seen in a while.  
  
Stop laughing at me, baka! You know that most people made that mistake- you'd cross-dressed for so long that the female attitude of yours was impossible for you to overcome. Even dressed up like a boy, you looked like a girl. I wonder why I don't hate you- I hate woman, and you certainly act enough like one to count as one usually.  
  
I didn't learn you were actually a boy until shortly after we found Mitsukake. I remember that as being quite a shock. A shock which you enjoyed and haven't let me forget since, you stupid airhead. The sound of your giggles whenever you think no one else is around makes me want to throttle you. It was a natural enough mistake, I think.   
  
I was sitting by a stream. I had taken my shirt off and was scrubbing some dirt off that I had acquired during the battle with Shoka. There was no way I was going to immerse myself in the water- it was barely above freezing. I didn't want to lose any parts that might prove to be valuable later. And besides, I hate water. I can't swim. Yes, I'll confess it now, just between the two of us. Maybe when you're better you can give me lessons? I'm sure you know how to.  
  
You came out of the forest from behind me, moving with soft footsteps. If I hadn't been living with bandits for the past two years, I wouldn't have heard you. I turned and looked, and you smiled down at where me where I sat.  
  
"Ohayo, Tasuki-chan!" you caroled. Your voice was so cheerful that I couldn't believe that you weren't on some kind of recreational drug that some of my men took. You weren't, of course, it was simply your happy personality. Why are you always so happy, anyway? You never steal anything, your love life is an absolute disaster, and most people think you're a woman. Not much to be happy about, if you ask me.  
  
I glared up at you, then started to blush as I realized you were undoing the laces on your shirt. "What are you doing?" I snapped, and I'm sure my face was quite red.  
  
You rested a delicate finger against your chin, puzzled, then enlightenment dawned on your face. I didn't know you well enough to read your body language, but, looking back, I now know that you were in a playful mood. "I'm taking a bath, of course," you told me in a sweet voice.  
  
My face must have turned a few interesting colors. "I'll- I'll get out of your way, then," I offered, ready to flee.  
  
You pouted. "Why don't you stay and keep me company?" you asked just as sweetly. Your deft fingers had started to unbraid the long purple hair that was so much a part of you. I still can't believe you cut it off, by the way. You don't look like you without long braid whipping around you as you gesture emphatically.  
  
I struggled into the my shirt, stammering something I can't even remember now, coming to my feet as I attempted to make an escape. You stepped in my path, blocking my way, and you were beautiful.  
  
Kuso! I'm not a gay-boy like you. I just recognize that you are a beautiful creature. At that moment, the wind was blowing slightly, lifting your long hair off your back, creating a halo around your pretty face. Your skin was smooth and pure as ivory, while your eyes sparkled like amethyst- don't I sound almost poetic? But that's the only way I can describe how you looked then.  
  
I stood, my mouth hanging open, and you grinned at me. With a flowing movement, you undid the last tie that held your shirt up. I couldn't avert my eyes, no matter how much I might have wanted to. You posed proudly as reality sunk into my thick head.  
  
"No breasts..." I whispered. "Are you a guy?" I asked in a disbelieving voice, ignoring the evidence of my eyes.  
  
Your grin turned positively fiendish. "You didn't know?" you asked, the shock tones syrupy with sarcasm. "Were you hoping I was a girl? I thought you hated women... and that your tastes ran similar to mine." You fluttered your long eyelashes at me, flirtatiously simpering a little.   
  
I couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing my tessen from the ground, I ran back towards the others, your mocking laughter ringing after me.  
  
It took me a while to forgive you for that one. Even today you blow kisses my way when none of the others are looking, and I'm forced to respond by trying to cook you a little. Of course, then Miaka blames it all on me. But right now, I'd gladly let you smack me into a few walls if that means you wake up.  
  
I can't do this without you. You and I, we're alike. We keep the others from taking themselves too seriously. Without you.... I'd hate to think of what your "Tama-chan" will do. He'll probably get into yet ANOTHER fight with Miaka and figure out some reason why they can't be together. I can't make sure things go all right for them- that's your responsibility and I am not going to let you skip out on it by dying! And how are we suppose to summon Suzako? What about your wish to be made female so you could comfort Hotohori? If you die, Hotohori will be lonely!  
  
Why am I talking like this? You're not dead... you're not dead... we won't let you die! Kuso! Nuriko no baka! Open your eyes for us, Nuriko.... onegai....  
  
END  
  
This is why it's a bad idea for me to listen to "Kaze no Uta" and "Setsunakutemo... Zutto" on constant play.   
Up next: Mitsukake!  
Remember, r/r, r/r, r,r!!! Get my point? 


End file.
